


Champagne

by Raelynn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelynn/pseuds/Raelynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally a ficlet on Tumblr, it was well received so I wanted to document it here, as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne

When Sherlock had shown up at Molly’s flat, she was a good way into a bottle of champagne she’d had shoved in the back of her fridge for far too long. He took one look at her, gathered up a second glass for himself, and parked himself on the sofa next to her. They drank in silence for a while, both lost in their own thoughts.

Sherlock sat up, giving Molly a long look before he opened his mouth. He started to speak, then stopped, closed his eyes, and tried again. “Molly, if I tried to seduce you, would I succeed?”

“That’s a rather...bold question.” said Molly, finishing her champagne.

“Would I?”

“Probably.”

“Why?”

Molly sat her glass down, and turned sideways on the couch, crossing her legs and watching his face as he waited for her answer.

“You want to know if you I want, or ‘Sherlock Holmes,’ isn’t it?

“It’s a question I never know the answer to anymore. I’ve had too many experiences with “fans”.” He practically spit the last word, staring over her head out the window of her flat.

Molly nodded. “Sherlock, I’ve known you for years. Why would this suddenly be about Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective, and not about Sherlock, my friend?”

Sherlock frowned. “Because I don’t know why anyone would care about the real me.”

Molly reached over and patted him on the knee. “Sherlock, many, many people care about the real you. Your inability to accept it doesn’t make that less real.”

Sherlock met her eyes for a moment, then turned and stared off into space again. Molly waited patiently for him.

Sherlock leaned over, sniffing at Molly’s neck. “You’ve changed your shampoo.”

“You’re changing the subject.” she said.

Sherlock leaned in again, placing a soft kiss on her neck.

“You’re being bold again, Sherlock.”

“Too bold?” Nolly could feel his breath on her neck, he hadn’t moved after the kiss. 

“I don’t know yet.”

He tilted his head up, placing a small kiss on her jawline. “Now?” Molly hummed in response, and he moved his head slightly again, placing a kiss on the corner of her mouth. “Now?”

“Are you trying to be too bold?” She asked, her face pressed up against his.

“I don’t know. I’m not usually this bold.”

“You know, I believe you.”

“You should. I haven’t seduced anyone outside of a proper relationship in years.”

“Is that the polite Sherlock Holmes way of saying “I don’t usually do this?””

“Yes.”

“Is it true?”

“Yes.”

Molly blinked. “Wait. So that means you’ve had a proper relationship? Not just...the Janine thing?”

Sherlock sat back, rolling his eyes. “Yes, Molly. I have. And if you’ll have me, I think I’m ready to do so again.”

Molly stared at him, and then leaned in, pressing her lips to his. “All you had to do is ask.”


End file.
